Tan cerca y tan lejos de ti
by Naqua
Summary: El avatar Korra y la heredera de industrias Sato llevan tres meses en el mundo espiritual, mientras en ciudad república el nombre de una mujer se escucha con fuerza por las calles, consigue controlar a la tribu del agua del sur, el reino tierra y ahora también ciudad república. ¿Quién es esta misteriosa mujer? ¿Qué es lo quiere? ¿Por qué aparece justo cuando el avatar esta fuera?
1. La promesa de los Sato

_TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS DE TI_

 _BY Naqua_

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

 _La promesa de los Sato_

Ciudad Republica

El tintineo de una taza de té acompañaba una calorosa discusión, entre los miembros del consejo de Ciudad Republica.

Tenzi, el líder de los maestros aire mostraba una férrea oposición a la noticia que se daría en breves minutos a la prensa. Se levantó de la silla visiblemente molesto y gesticulando con evidente enfado y frustración.

-Nadie debería tener tanto poder en el consejo por favor sean razonables prácticamente le estáis otorgando el poder de tomar el control de todo, nuestra opinión no volvería a tenerse en cuenta, no sería necesaria, la mayoría absoluta del consejo sería de ella.

Una mujer de cabello dorado, melena corta que tapaba su nuca dejando expuesto su delicado cuello, piernas largas que provocaban más de un suspiro al pasar de largo, un bello lunar en la mejilla izquierda, sus ojos oscuros con matices verdes ,con una voz tan suave como melodiosa, difícil de negarle cualquier petición que saliera de sus labios carnosos.

Interrumpía a Tenzi con su tono más endulzado.

-Disculpa, me gustaría decir algo maestro aire, pero fui elegida por la tribu del agua del sur en libre votación, se sentían ignorados por su falta de representación en este consejo también sentían que tomaban decisión sin considerarlos.

Tenzi lanzó un suspiro cansado, sabía que tenía razón, muchas veces les había llegado cartas de protestas de la tribu del sur, por eso prometieron acatar a la persona que saldría en votación.

Aun con el silencio del maestro aire ella continúo.

-El reino tierra me mandó llamar para ser también su representante, incluso Ciudad Republica me eligió, los represento por decisión de ellos y me siento feliz de que ellos deseen que los represente. Pedí a Raiko que se quedara como consejero porque conocía más la ciudad, debería ser suficiente para mostrar mi voluntad de incluirlos.

Nuevamente unos segundos de silencio acompañaron a los miembros del consejo en la reunión.

-Tienes razón Ritsuko, solo estaba preocupado, seguro serás una gran líder para el consejo. Un gesto de disculpa por parte de Tenzi daba por terminada la discusión.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la tensión del momento, un muchacho se acercaba tímidamente a Ritsuko era obvio que la consideraba hermosa, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso y con voz temblorosa se dirigió a ella.

-La prensa la está esperando.

-Cierto, si me disculpan creo que debería ir. –Regalo una sonrisa coqueta al muchacho que aumento su rubor.

Sonoros aplausos y flashes recibían a la chica que se acercaba al micrófono.

-Buenos días a todos y gracias por acudir, me siento alagada por la decisión de ser vuestra representante, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que os sintáis orgullosos de haberme elegido, daré paso al turno de preguntas.

\- Srita Akagi, algunas personas piensan que es demasiado joven para un cargo de tanta responsabilidad, aunque ya hayas demostrado que eres más que capaz de hacerlo ¿Qué opinas sobre el tema? La primera en preguntar fue una joven del periódico con más lectores su nombre era Maya, quien idolatraba a Ritsuko. Había escrito varias artículos a favor de la nueva líder de Ciudad Republica, se rumoreaba que la había ayudado a conseguir varios de los contactos importantes para poder ser la elegida para el cargo, incluso se susurraba que han pasado alguna noche juntas de vez en cuando.

Si bien era evidente el enamoramiento de Maya también lo era que Ritsuko parecía tener más de una compañía femenina en su agenda.

-No entiendo por qué hay gente que duda, cuando el Avatar Korra y yo tenemos la misma edad, tiene control absoluto sobre todos los elementos, en ella radica más poder que en ninguna otra persona, si decidiera destruirlo todo nadie podría impedírselo y aun así confiáis ciegamente en esta persona simplemente porque nació siendo el Avatar, no fue elegida solo fue aceptada como líder, yo en cambio fui elegida no nací con dones especiales la gente confió en mi porque me gane esa confianza, no creo que la edad sea un problema.

Unos ruidosos aplausos y palabras de apoyo fue la respuesta de todos los que estaban en ese lugar, sin duda la respetaban y admiraban.

-Siguiente pregunta por favor

-¿Cuáles son los planes para Ciudad República?

-Mi intención es hablar con la señorita Sato una de las mentes más brillantes de la ciudad, con el fin de que tanto Industrias Futuro como Industrias Adam trabajen en proyectos de comunicación, defensa y protección ciudadana, la he mandado una invitación junto con una carta explicándole todo e invitándola a venir mañana a la fiesta de mi nombramiento, y así comenzar las negociaciones cuanto antes.

Una voz se alzaba entre las de los periodistas que pedían turno para recibir una respuesta.

-¿Por qué no negociar con Industrias Globales Varrick? Soy una mente tan brillante como la de Asami Sato, además soy mucho más guapo- alzo la ceja antes de mirar a Zhu li.

-Zhu Li haz lo tuyo.-Inmediatamente apareció una tela que cruzaba su pecho" Míster Industrias Globales Varrick"

-Cierto que eres muy inteligente pero la señorita Sato tiene más conocimiento en lo que necesito, además de otros talentos, si tuviera que elegir en belleza sin duda saldría perdiendo señor Varrick.

-¿No le parece una afirmación arriesgada sabiendo que es la novia del Avatar Korra?-Preguntaba Maya molesta por lo que había dicho Ritsuko.

-No, ya que no tengo ningún problema en la vista y todo el mundo sabe de la belleza de la heredera, es algo innegable.

Varrick no conforme con la esa respuesta se disponía a rebatirla, pero una mano sobre la suya lo hizo callar, no merecía la pena más discusión con esa rubia mal educada pensaba mientras le devolvía el agarre su querida esposa.

El pensamiento de Zhu Li se debatía entre lo que estaba sucediendo y la nota que escondía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

" _Zhu li sé que no merezco que aceptes esta petición, pero necesito veros a Sato y a ti, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me gusta deber nada y le debo mucho a Korra, sin embargo no debe enterarse de esto, tened cuidado es sobre Ritsuko es muy importante que nadie se entere de que la visita de Sato ni de lo que hablemos. Os espero._

La simple idea de hablar con Asami de la persona que mato a su padre la daba escalofrió, conocía el buen corazón de la chica pero todo tiene un límite, pero que una persona tan orgullosa como Kuvira la hiciera llegar esa nota de forma clandestina y que tuviera relación con Ritsuko de la que nunca se había fiado a pesar de parecer tan confiable, la hacían pensar que lo que tuviera decir Kuvira era muy importante ya que sino nunca la habría contactado. Kuvira era una persona de palabra que perdió su objetivo en la lucha pero había aceptado su destino con resignación y arrepentimiento.

Tenía que llevar a la heredera de los Satos con Kuvira y todo ello a espaldas de Varrick y Korra, no solo tenía que convencerla de que la acompañase sino que también no le dijera nada a Korra, tenía una difícil tarea.

Otra nueva pregunta para Ritsuko interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Es sabido que la señorita Sato y ella son pareja. ¿Cree que el Avatar Korra acudirá a la Fiesta?

La mirada de Ritsuko se volvió más brillante.-Cuento con ello.

El mundo de los espíritus

Una brisa calidad del atardecer acariciaba el rostro de Asami, tenía el ceño fruncido con la mirada fija en el tablero de Pai Sho, ya era la tercera partida que perdía, cierto era que su adversario era un gran jugador de Pai Sho, pero hasta ese momento ella había sido una gran rival.

-Querida niña ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ?cuando repartes el peso la carga siempre se hace más liviana.-Una dulce sonrisa se marcaba en la cara del anciano que estaba enfrente de la chica.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que algo me preocupa señor Iroh?

-Este lugar es muy sensible a las emociones y aún más a las que parten del amor, desde que llegasteis, hay una cálida sensación en el ambiente, todas las criaturas de este mundo sienten vuestra calidez, pero hoy hay un ligero viento, y los espíritus alrededor tuyo se ven inquietos.

-Yo…-Titubeo, no estaba segura del porque Korra la había ocultaba aquello.

-Encontré una carta un dirigida a mi estaba abierta y tenía fecha de hace dos semanas.

Jinora iba una vez por semana al mundo espiritual para informar de cómo van las cosas, la última vez que Korra se desconectó del mundo Kuvira se hizo con un ejército demasiado poderoso.

-¿De qué trataba la carta?- dijo con aire tranquilo Iroh

-Es una invitación para el ir la fiesta del nombramiento de la nueva alcaldesa Akagi, es una persona muy influyente y me propone asistir para pedir la colaboración de Industrias Futuro en proyectos para los ciudadanos de Ciudad Republica, la fiesta es mañana, y Korra lo ha estado ocultando, es mi trabajo y se ha atrevido a intervenir en él.

-No deberías precipitarte en las conclusiones, quizás su decisión no fue acertada pero tal vez tenga buenas razones, Korra volverá pronto aún está estabilizando este mundo después de la última explosión.

-Deberíamos de regresar a casa la cena no se prepara sola y este anciano tiene sus manías. Sonreía gentilmente a Asami mientras continuaba. – No te preocupes seguro podrán arreglarlo cuando los sentimientos son puros todo se puede arreglar

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar molesta, gracias otra vez por dejar que nos quedáramos en su casa de invitados señor Iroh.

-No lo agradezcas es un placer, no tengo muchas oportunidades de poder ofrecerla.

Más tarde a la hora de cenar, Korra abría la puerta de la casa con una gran sonrisa, ese día tardo más tiempo de lo habitual en regresar y la había extrañado más de lo que nunca le diría a Asami.

La vio de espaldas, estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a la cena.

Korra camino lentamente hacia ella, la rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, se acercó a su oído dejando que su respiración golpeara el cuello de la chica, mientras susurraba con una voz suave y juguetona.

-Señorita Sato ¿Le he dicho hoy lo sexy que está siempre y lo mucho que la quiero?

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Asami al sentir el abrazo y el aire aliento cálido que salía dela boca de Korra.

-Señorita Avatar, seguro se lo dice a cualquier persona a la hora de la cena.

Se giró para mirar a Korra a los ojos que la miraban divertidos, estaba enfadada con Korra pero le era imposible no seguir con el juego que inicio la morena.

-Puede que lo haga, pero solo a ti te lo diría a todas las horas del día.

El Rostro de Korra se volvió serio, en un movimiento rápido se acercó a los labios carnosos de la chica que tenía abrazada, para perderse en un tierno beso que transmitía todo el sentimiento guardado durante todo el día para Asami.

Ya en la mesa terminada la cena, la conversación que rondaba la cabeza de Asami era inevitable.

-Korra tenemos que hablar…

Esas cuatro palabras cambiaron el semblante alegre de Korra, si bien había sido un día largo, verla a ella al regresar a casa compensaba todo, pero lo dijo con la voz sería y firme, lo que indicaba que la charla no sería agradable.

-¿Por qué no me diste la carta con la invitación de Ritsuko?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso me registras las cosas cuando no estoy?

Korra no sabía porque le echaba en cara eso, conocía perfectamente como era Asami y que nunca haría algo así, pero la necesidad de defenderse y no pensar antes de hablar hizo que el enfado de Asami aumentara.

-Para que lo sepas dejarla al fondo del armario que ambas utilizamos no es una gran manera de esconder las cosas. Abriste la carta, no me dijiste y para colmo ¿te ofendes porque me entere?

-Asami lo siento, pero solo quería alargar un poco nuestro tiempo juntas aunque a ti no te importe, estuvimos separadas tres años si vas y habláis de negocios estarás siempre ocupada, yo también tengo mis obligaciones de avatar ¿Que pasara si me tengo que ir lejos durante mucho tiempo?

-¿Insinúas que mi trabajo no es importante? Yo ayude a reconstruir Ciudad Republica, mientras tú te recuperabas, te espere tres largos años Korra ¡¿Y tú no puedes aceptar que tome mis propias decisiones?!

-Si te importa tanto tu trabajo, quizás no podamos…-Korra se detuvo a tiempo de terminar la frase y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, de repente recordó la ruptura de Mako no entendía como había dejado llevar tan lejos la conversación, y se arrepentía profundamente al mirar los ojos brillantes de Asami.

-Lo lamento mucho, soy una estúpida.

Asami puso la mano en los labios de Korra, su mirada era muy triste, la última vez que la vio fue cuando perdió a su padre, una mirada de soledad y tristeza que rompía el corazón de Korra y sabía perfectamente que ella misma lo había provocado.

-Pensé que sabias que yo no soy Mako, no puedo creer lo que casi dijiste.

Se alejó de Korra, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían, dando un pequeño portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Korra rápidamente la siguió golpeando suavemente la puerta con la esperanza de que Asami la abriera, ya que no estaba en disposición de entrar a la habitación sin ser invitada.

-Lo siento Asami, de verdad que lo siento, no me entiendo ni a mí misma, ábreme por favor

El pomo de la puerta giro ligeramente dejando levemente la puerta abierta, apareciendo Asami justo detrás.

-Korra, te prometo que tú y yo no volveremos a dormir juntas en esta habitación en una larga temporada y recuerda que los Satos siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

La fría voz de Asami hacia Korra, la dio a entender que lo mejor era retirarse a dormir por el momento.

-Iré al salón, Asami no importa las estupideces que diga, pase lo que pase te quiero y eso nada lo cambiara, nunca he sentido esto por nadie, eres mi consejera, mi apoyo, mi corazón, mi todo, no me puedo permitir perderte y no sé cómo retenerte a mi lado.

Korra tomo entre sus manos una manta y una almohada para acomodarse en el sofá, no podría dormir, su único deseo era esta con ella para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, no podía entender como había pasado de la absoluta felicidad a la absoluta tristeza.

Quizás si la hubiera dicho todo desde un principio no habría pasado nada, no era una niña podría esperar su regreso o a que tuviera tiempo para ella, podría esperarla una vida entera, pero era incapaz de ponerlo en palabras, si tan solo Asami estuviera un minuto en su cabeza se daría cuenta de la torpeza que tenía para decirle sus sentimientos sin equivocarse.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió despacio, mientras una figura se acercaba entre las sombras al salón, tan concentrada estaba Korra en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar que una almohada fuera directamente su cabeza.

-¡Asami!

-Eres estúpida Korra, llevo toda la noche intentando odiarte pero sencillamente te quiero demasiado, haz hueco para mí en el sofá-

lanzo un suspiro de derrota, era consciente que si cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho y dicho lo de Korra no hubiese acabado así. Pero era Korra.

Korra sonrió y se movió rápidamente colocándose de lado para dejar entra a Asami a su provisional cama. Aparto la manta, abrió sus brazos esperando a Asami.

-Cuando quiera señorita Sato será bienvenida a mi cama.-La sonrisa era inevitable en la cara de Korra desde que Asami apareció.

-No pruebes tu suerte Korra, es solo que el ambiente está muy frio y no quiero resfriarme.

Se acomodó entre los brazos de Korra que intensifico su abrazo en cuanto sintió que Asami estaba completamente acostada.

-Ni creas que no tendrás un castigo, mañana iremos a la fiesta.

-Si mi capitana Sato

-Te pondrás tu vestido más sexy.

-Si mi capitana Sato

-Y mañana Avatar quiero que me prepares el desayuno y espero que me guste o tendrás otro castigo.

-Por supuesto mi capitana Sato.

El ambiente se había relajado y ahora Asami tenía una voz dulce y seria.

-Korra, no sé qué ideas tienes de mi trabajo, adoro mi trabajo es la verdad, es mi herencia familiar, pero tú eres mucho más importante para mí, si tienes alguna misión siempre estaré contigo apoyándote, no estarás sola, dejare cualquier cosa por estar contigo, te prometo que siempre seré tuya, y sabes que los Sato siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

-Seguramente me arrepentiré de decirte esto, no sé si recuerdas tu promesa de no dormir juntas.

La voz juguetona de Asami hizo sonreír a Korra de nuevo.

-Querida Korra te dije en la Habitación, esto es el salón ¿Me equivoco?

La mandíbula de Korra casi se desencaja, un dedo de Asami cerro la boca de Korra, que había quedado bastante impresionada.

-Jajaja una Sato también sabe dónde está la línea para no atravesarla.

Korra acerco el rostro de Asami para depositar un dulce Beso.

-Te amo Asami.

-No hubiera aceptado ningún trabajo sino venias conmigo.

-Iré contigo, esto ya está bajo control no me necesitaran tanto por aquí, hoy casi termine, pero echare de menos no verte todos los días.

-¿No verme todos los días? ¿Dónde crees que iré cuando salga del trabajo? A nuestra casa, con mi increíble y sexy avatar.

-¿Nuestra casa?- Korra no pensó que le ofrecería ir a vivir juntas, como amigas pasaba tiempo en casa de Asami, pero nunca hablaron de que pasaría cuando regresaran ahora que eran pareja, la idea de vivir juntas y mudarse completamente a casa de Asami la hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Me quito mi inocencia Señorita Korra, ahora hágase responsable - se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Korra con fingida desolación y temblor en el labio inferior.

-No podría negar mi responsabilidad y te prometo que todos los días hare el desayuno, para compensar mi indecencia.

Ambas rieron Felices, fundiéndose a continuación en un beso que dejo atrás la discusión, el roce de sus labios les dio la seguridad de que no solo Asami siempre seria de Korra sino que Korra siempre seria de Asami.


	2. El Proyecto Adam

_**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS DE TI**_

 _BY Naqua_

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El proyecto Adam

La puerta de la mansión Sato comenzó abrirse, cuando un gran animal blanco se abalanzó contra las dos chicas.

-Naga, yo también te extrañe muchísimo.

Korra abrazó fuertemente al suave y peludo animal, el cual se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Korra.

La mano de Asami acariciaba el costado de Naga con dulzura, mostrando que la extraño tanto como a Korra, poco a poco había conseguido ser parte de su familia, toda una Sato.

Naga respondió colocando la cabeza entre los hombros de ambas chicas.

-Siempre serás mi chica favorita.- Decía Korra con una sonrisa mirando de reojo y esperando la reacción de Asami, que no se hizo esperar.

-¡Korra!-La cara de indignación de fingida de Asami le hacía imposible no seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué? No puedes competir, ella es más alta, tiene el pelo más suave, más sedoso, además puedo subirme encima… - un súbito sonrojo fuertemente marcado apareció en la cara de Korra, ante una Asami más que divertida por la situación.

-¿Por qué no terminas la frase? ¿Qué estás pensando?-dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de Korra.

Korra había enmudecido al instante ante el tono coqueto de Asami, por la traición de sus pensamientos.

Uno de los dedos de Asami bajó por la espalda de Korra, recorriéndola con la yema de los dedos lentamente. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

Esos pensamientos no son adecuados para un avatar ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Korra, al instante de sentir el aliento de Asami contra su cuello, que se giró para quedar frente a Asami, puso la mano en su mejilla.

-Dirían que eres la debilidad del Avatar.

Sostuvo la mano de Asami y la llevo a su pecho, para que pudiera sentir su latido con la palma.

-Dirían que eres su familia.- Deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Asami.

-Dirían que eres su amiga.- Comenzó a besar el cuello de Asami.

-Dirían que eres su amante.-Besó los labios de Asami con calma disfrutando el beso, impregnando sus sentimientos en él.

-Te quiero Asami

El corazón de Asami latía tan fuerte, que era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los ojos turquesa que la miraban como siempre soñó que la miraría el amor de su vida.

Korra deslizo su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Asami, atrayéndola para ir al piso superior.

Al llegar a la habitación, Korra comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Asami mientras la abrazaba, e iba orientándola a la cama.

Korra sostuvo el cuerpo de Asami entre sus brazos hasta que sintió que se encontraban ya encima de la cama.

Los labios de Korra recorrieron el cuello de Asami de una manera tortuosamente lenta, la respiración de Asami se hacía más pesada por momentos, las manos de Asami, subían por el abdomen de Korra, hasta llegar a los pechos de Korra tapados por encajes y **satén** azul, lentamente Asami recorrió la prenda, haciendo suspirar a Korra, mientras tanto Korra desataba la camisa de Asami, dejando expuesta la lencería roja que aun encendía mas el deseo de Korra.

Un Golpe seco llamo la atención de ambas chicas.

-Siento haberlas interrumpido chicas, prosigan no se preocupen por mí.

Varrick se encontraba con una mano masajeándose la rodilla dolorida de la caída, la otra mano encuadraba la imagen de las dos chicas.

Asami se encontraba debajo de Korra fuertemente sonrojada, ya que solo el cuerpo de Korra evitaba que se viera expuesta.

-¿Cómo has entrado Varrick?

La molestia y la sorpresa se apreciaban claramente en la voz de Asami.

-Deberías de cambiar la cerradura de tu casa, no es muy segura.

Ahora Varrick encuadraba la escena con ambas manos.

-¿Chicas han pensado en hacer una película? "Las aventuras intimas del Avatar y la heredera" ¿Qué os parece treinta y setenta en beneficios? El treinta por ciento para vosotras y el setenta para mí.

Korra miró seriamente a Asami.

-¿Estaría muy mal si hago aire control y lo lanzó por las escaleras?

-Empiezo a pensar que no sería tan malo.-Lanzaron una mirada amenazante que Varrick no pareció comprender.

-Zhu li haz lo tuyo.

Pronto apareció la chica a su lado, y un dolor punzante en la oreja de Varrick seguido de unos fuertes tirones que lo alejaban de la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, os esperaremos abajo.

Se disculpaba Zhu li mientras Varrick protestaba y lo arrastraba por las escaleras.

-Zhu li esto no es lo tuyo, suéltame de una vez.

XXXXX

Los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el aire de la habitación de Ritsuko, en lo que pronto culminó en una última exhalación de ambas.

Maya descanso en el hombro de Ritsuko.

La mano de Maya jugueteaba con el colgante que siempre llevaba Ritsuko en el cuello, pasó la yema de sus dedos por cada uno de los brazos en espiral que estaban unidos en un punto central.

-Siento curiosidad sobre tu colgante ¿Qué significa?

-Es un **Trisquel,** es un símbolo celta, hace referencia al número tres, es muy importante dentro de su cultura, simboliza el equilibrio entre el cuerpo, la conciencia y el espíritu.

-Te amo Ritsuko.

Anhelaba tanto que la respondiera a esas palabras pero Ritsuko siempre guardaba silencio.

-Las palabras son demasiado engañosas, como para creer en ellas.-Miró a Maya con fingido dolor.

No era la primera vez que Ritsuko mantenía esta conversación, siempre era igual, Maya se entregaba con pasión a los caprichos de Ritsuko por muy depravados que fueran y después buscaba que la abrazara, que la dijera que la quería, alguna muestra que la hiciera pensar que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Sabía muy bien cómo sacar provecho de la situación, era el momento de alimentar su esperanza, para volverla más receptiva a sus peticiones.

-Te he demostrado muchas veces que te quiero, he hecho cosas por ti que no haría por nadie más, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis palabras? ¿Crees que me entregaría a cualquiera?

Las palabras salían de la boca de Maya con dolor, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar por no poder transmitirle todo su amor a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko acaricio la mejilla de Maya.

-Quiero creerte, pero me han lastimado antes, necesito saber que harías cualquier cosa por mí, sin preguntas, anteponiéndome a todo y a todos,

-Solo dime que quieres que haga para demostrártelo.

Casi sentía lastima por lo sencillo que era.

-Necesito que seas sigas al avatar, que me informes de todos sus movimientos, que la fotografíes, nadie debe saber nada de esto, utilizaras esas fotografías cuando y como yo diga en artículos que yo misma te animare a escribir.

-Pero eso iría en contra de la ética del periodismo, ¿Por qué quieres eso?

-Recuerda, lo harías sin preguntar, no puedo entregar mi corazón a una persona que no confía en mí.

Sujeto la barbilla de Maya para acercarla a sus labios y darle un beso lleno de deseo, conocía a Maya desde hacía mucho tiempo, era consciente que con ese beso acababa de sellar el acuerdo.

Se separó suavemente de Maya, se levantó de la cama busco su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Puedes quedarte si quieres yo tengo que regresar a la oficina, estaremos en contacto.

Había conseguido lo que quería no era necesario alargar el momento, se había pasado un buen rato y cerrado un gran acuerdo.

En apenas unos minutos llego a la oficina.

XXXXX

El satomovil de Asami apenas podía avanzar por las calles de Ciudad Republica, debido al tráfico.

-¿Crees que Varrick estará bien con Korra?

-Es el avatar claro que estará bien, además casi ha aprendido a conducir y la comisaria donde están Mako y Bolin está cerca apenas quince minutos andando, seguramente Korra insistió en conducir para dar una lección a Varrick . -Sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Zhu li.

-Me preocupa el casi ha aprendió.- Ambas chicas se miraron y rieron al tiempo.

-¿Vas a decirme ya a dónde quieres que te acompañe después de que reúna con la señorita Akagi?

Zhu li se revolvía incomoda en su asiento, mirando a los lados para evitar mirar Asami y que no se notara la culpabilidad en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué vas a reunirte con ella? La vas a ver esta noche en la fiesta.

-Me envió una invitación personal a la fiesta, lo menos que puedo hacer es presentarme antes, además, si llegamos a colaborar en algún proyecto conjunto me gustaría conocerla lo antes posible.

-Te esperare en el satomovil.

-¿Te sucedió algo con ella?

-No, nada, es solo que me da una sensación que es muy diferente de lo que dice ser.

-Has evadido mi pregunta mi pregunta anterior y aun espero una respuesta.

-Quiero que sepas que no te lo pediría sino fuese importante, que comprendo que te enfades, pero espero que comprendas la gravedad de la situación.-Había ensayado varias veces lo que le diría Asami pero su voz comenzaba a temblar.

-Necesito que vayamos a ver a Kuvira, tiene algo que contarnos.

El frenazo del vehículo hizo rechinar los neumáticos por varios segundos.

-Quizás te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente, o se te está pegando la locura de Varrick, porque jamás ire a ver a Kuvira, debes estar loca si pensaste que iría, ella mato a mi padre y casi mata a Korra, quizás también tengas problemas de memoria.

\- Asami, dice que es sobre Akagi e insiste en que Korra no debe enterarse, la conozco lo suficiente para decirte que es una persona de honor, si hace esa petición me hace pensar que Korra tendrá problemas si no vamos.

-Iré a verla por Korra, ya hemos llegado a Industrias Adam, no tardare.

Se levantó de su asiento, salió del vehículo dejando tras de sí un sonoro golpe al cerrar la puerta, odiaba la idea de ver a Kuvira, ese día perdió a su padre y aun la atormentaban las pesadillas de si Korra hubiera muerto.

El edificio principal era moderno, sencillo rodeado de hermosos jardines, fuertemente custodiado.

Lo que más llamo la atención de Asami, eran los guardias que vigilaban cada movimiento cercano, seguridad privada con maestros de diferentes elementos.

Desde que llego, tuvo la sensación de estar observada constantemente por cámaras de seguridad.

-Hola, soy Asami Sato, me gustaría ver a la señorita Akagi.

-Por supuesto, la está esperando en su despacho.

Como suponía estaba siendo observada desde que arribo al lugar, al llegar a la puerta, donde Ritsuko abrió, tomo la mano de Asami y se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba conocerle. Permítame decirle que es más hermosa de lo que esperaba.

Ritsuko se había quedado tan embelesada que no se había dado cuenta que la miraba fijamente sin invitarla a entrar.

-¿Puedo pasar?-El tono de voz de Asami cortante y molesto, saco de sus pensamientos a Ritsuko.

-Lo siento, claro que puedes pasar.

Asami entro en el despacho, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a una columna de cristal situada en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación con una cerradura de tres ranuras, en cuyo interior se encontraba una caja de música, en uno de los laterales, se podía apreciar las mismas ranuras que en la columna de cristal, era de madera oscura con delicados labrados, con una inscripción en la tapa.

" _Por mí se va a la ciudad del llanto; por mí se va al eterno dolor; por mí se llega al lugar en donde moran los que no tienen salvación; la justicia animó a mi sublime arquitecto; me hizo a la Divina Potestad, la Suprema Sabiduría y el primer Amor. Antes que yo no hubo nada creado, a excepción de lo inmortal, y yo duro eternamente. ¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!"_

-Señorita Akagi, veo que le agrada la divina comedia.

-Llámame Ritsuko así me permitirás llamarte Asami, me consta que no solo es hermosa, también es una chica muy observadora, no esperaba menos, siempre he creído que es una historia inspiradora.

\- ¿Por qué esa cita de la puerta al infierno? ¿Y por qué tiene tres ranuras?

-Eres muy curiosa Asami es una de tus mejores cualidades, por eso eres una de las mejores ingenieras.

Las mejillas de Asami se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-La puerta es la entrada al sufrimiento, las canciones que toca esa caja puede llevarte ahí, tres son las melodías que puede tocar esa caja, el número tres está presente en todo como en el nacer, crecer y morir, es solo una vieja superstición.

-No pensaba que eras de las que creen en el infierno, ni en supersticiones.

-El infierno mi querida Asami puede representarse de muchas formas, todo el mundo ha sentido un miedo tan profundo que no puede pensar, que lo único que desea es que pase, que nos paraliza y nos maneja a su antojo. Y las supersticiones son interesantes historias que contar a chicas hermosas para conseguir su atención. -Rio suavemente cortando la conversación tan profunda que había tenido lugar. -Dudo mucho que haya venido hasta aquí únicamente para conversar de sobre mi caja de música, dígame ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

El cambio tan brusco de tema no pasó desapercibido para Asami, daba la sensación de que se había dejado llevar y deseaba recuperar el control.

-Quería presentarme y conocer el proyecto en el que quieres que colaboremos juntas.

-Apenas has llegado hace unas horas y ya estás hablando de negocios, vuelve pasado mañana y hablaremos, me alegrara el día saber que vuelvo a verte, una promesa de que mi día será agraciado con tu presencia.

Se acercó para tomar una de las manos de Asami, depositando un casto beso, rápidamente Asami retiro la mano con brusquedad.

-Te recuerdo que solo son reuniones de negocios, yo soy la novia de Korra, la quiero y nada ni nadie se interpondrá.

-Tu novia es lo único que no me gusta de ti.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, hablaremos en otra ocasión.

-Estoy deseando verte esta noche en tu vestido, seguro aun lucirás más hermosa.

-Me alegro, porque iré con mi novia Korra.

Asami se apresuró a abandonar el despacho y volvió junto a Zhu Li para enfrentarse a su segunda prueba del día, iba a ser un día muy largo.

XXXXX

La prisión era estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, hacía poco tiempo que la habían trasladado a un edificio nuevo, con fuertes y robustos muros de titanio, que se alzaban hacia el cielo dando prueba de su fortaleza y resistencia.

Zhu li, se acercó al oficial de la ventanilla.

-Queremos ver a Kuvira, Soy Zhu li y ella…

-Asami Sato-interrumpió el carcelero-no firméis en el registro, nadie debe saber que habéis venido, le debo un favor a Kuvira.

El oficial las guio a una celda oscura, no tenía ventanas, apenas era iluminada por dos velas medio acabadas.

-Me alegro de que hayáis venido, soy consciente que una disculpa no es suficiente Asami, pero siento lo de tu padre, no hay día que no me arrepienta de mis decisiones.

-No Kuvira, no es suficiente y nunca lo será, ¿Para esto nos has dicho que viniéramos?

-No, mande la nota porque tengo información del proyecto Adam que influye directamente a Korra, y así espero saldar mi deuda con ella.

-¿Qué es proyecto Adam?

La pregunta de Zhu li rompía la tensión del ambiente.

-Es el proyecto que lleva acabo Ritsuko Akagi, conoces ese proyecto Zhu li, es el mismo que cancelamos antes del cañón de energía espiritual.

-No puede ser posible, destruimos los datos y pruebas, ni tan siquiera lo finalizamos.

-Yo también creía que así era, pero uno de mis soldados me traicionó, Renavi, hace unos días me dieron esta nota.

Alargo la mano para dársela Asami que aún no comprendía bien la situación, de mala gana arranco el papel de la mano de Kuvira.

 _Kuvira:_

 _Ansió la redención antes de partir de este mundo, mi mente me juega malas pasadas, ya no sé qué es fantasía o realidad, espero esta nota te sea entregada Kuvira, aunque tal vez ni la esté escribiendo._

 _Soy consciente que sabes que yo robe los datos y materiales de las pruebas de la primera arma en la que Varrick trabajo, no comprendía porque cancelasteis el proyecto y lo estabais destruyendo todo, era fiel a la gran unificadora pero no podía permitirlo, era un gran descubrimiento, si bien no era tan bueno como Varrick, sabía que con sus apuntes podríamos conseguirlo, así pues, lo robe y busque quien me ayudara. No paso mucho tiempo cuando mi camino se cruzó, Ritsuko Akagi. Maldigo ese día cada segundo de mi existencia._

 _Iniciamos el proyecto a partir de vuestros archivos. Nos dividió en tres grupos de trabajo y ninguno de nosotros podía interactuar con los otros dos, teníamos laboratorios separados y muy vigilados._

 _Mi equipo de trabajo era el del mecanismo, los otros dos eran el diseño y el activador del mecanismo, como te puedo decir de la forma que tendrá el arma o lo que lo activa._

 _El mecanismo de ondas espirituales destruye la mente, la tortura hasta llevarla al límite, hasta que creas tu propio infierno del que no puedes salir, pues eres tú mismo, busca en lo más profundo de ti y te destruye, cuanto más esté vinculado al mundo de los espíritus más violento será el ataque, ataque con algo innato del ser humando, el miedo, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba diseñada para matar al avatar, aun peor para que ella misma se matase._

 _El aparato consta de tres círculos, en cada círculo la entrada de la onda espiritual es más grande dejando pasar más energía, esto provoca que el primer infierno sea el más liviano, el del entorno, puede ser miedo a las alturas, miedo algún animal, hablar en público …,el segundo infierno es más intrínseco, miedo a lo que piensen los demás, miedo a tener que elegir …,el último infierno representa el peor de todos los miedos, ese que habita en lo más profundo de tu mente, el que te destruye como persona, el que te lleva a la muerte por no poder soportarlo._

 _Teníais razón con respecto a las ondas espirituales son extremadamente poderosas, pero os equivocasteis en algo si se pueden controlar, pero para ello hace falta la esencia única del ser humano, su código con base térmica, en eso trabajaba el equipo del activador, es lo único que se al respecto._

 _Aunque encuentres el mecanismo sin el activador no podéis manejarla o destruirla, estallaría si se intentara destruir o abrir de forma incorrecta y si estallase las ondas espirituales serian esparcidas sin ningún control._

 _Ritsuko utilizo con todos los que trabajamos para ella el segundo circulo, no soy una persona ligada al mundo de los espíritus, pero ya siento que estoy en mi limite, perdóname por todo Kuvira, salva al avatar y pídela perdón de mi parte._

 _El que fue tu soldado, Renavi_

El papel resbalo de las manos de Asami, que era consciente de lo que significaba el proyecto Adam, era una sentencia de muerte, de repente un recuerdo se hizo dueño de su pensamiento.

-Tu propio infierno…

Kuvira se acercó a Asami con cautela.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿Sabes algo?- lo dijo en un tono desesperado mirando a Asami

-La caja de música de su despacho, la he visto hoy, dentro de una vitrina de cristal con una cerradura de tres ranuras, tiene labrada la entrada al infierno de la divina comedia.

Kuvira lanzo un puñetazo estrellándolo contra la pared, dejando su mano levemente lastimada.

-Se está riendo de todos al exhibir el mecanismo delante de nuestros ojos ¿Por qué no lo utiliza?

\- "la esencia única del ser humano su código, con base térmica", según pone en la carta, Korra ha estado fuera seguramente ella no tuvo acceso a ello, pero tampoco sabemos que es la esencia del ser humano con base térmica.-decía Zhu li mientras pensaba en que podría ser.

-Asami tenemos que conseguir que Korra resista cada circulo o la destruirá, investigaremos a Ritsuko, averiguaremos que es lo que lo activa, si nos acercamos lo suficiente a Ritsuko, entrenaremos a Korra, pero…

Kuvira tomo la palabra no quería que Zhu li tuviera que cargar con la petición que lastimaría tanto a Asami, se había propuesto enmendar lo que hizo y pasaría el resto de su vida intentándolo, con un largo suspiro miro a Asami a los ojos.

-Asami, el miedo es algo muy peligroso, pero hay una forma de vencerlo, hay que afrontarlo y superarlo. Korra tiene que superar cada uno de los círculos, los dos primeros puede que cuesten más o menos tiempo, pero conozco a Korra lo suficiente como para saber que los superara, en cuanto la enfrentemos a ello , pero el tercer circulo el más profundo depende de ti .

-¿No comprendo lo que quieres decirme, Korra no me tiene miedo eso es ridículo?

Zhu li se acercó a Asami le tomo de las manos y su voz sonó cargada de cariño para su amiga.

-El miedo que habita en el corazón de Korra eres tú, eL que no la quieras, perderte, toda persona que os conoce sabe, lo sabe, eres la debilidad de Korra.

-Asami tienes que romperle el corazón a Korra.

N/A: Agradezco a todas las personas que leen el fic, espero les esté gustando y a todas las que deja review, sois los que animáis a escribir ;).

Ahora vamos con las aclaraciones os:

*Satén: también es conocido como satín.

*Trisquel: la definición que aparece en el fic seria real, con lo que solo os dejare la imagen para que os hagáis una idea de la forma.

.


End file.
